Ipod Shuffle Shots
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: I decided to set my ipod to shuffle and write a one shot everyday for whatever song comes up. There will be romance, friendship, drama, and all that fun stuff. Rated T because I'm a little paranoid.. ok a lot.
1. For Good from Wicked

**A/N: Alrighty so I have decided that in addition to the many many multichapters I already have going I'm going to start writing another one! Except, this one's different. I'm going to set my ipod to shuffle and whatever song comes up I have to write a oneshot about. So each chapter will be a one shot with no relation whatsoever to the chapter before it. Some might be Channy, some migh be friendship, who knows? Anyway, I challenge you to try it also! BTW I don't really like this chapter, I think I didn't really write it as well as I could've.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or For Good from the Broadway musical Wicked**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I walked onto the stage with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora for the very last time. Over the few months I'd been here, it seemed that each sketch was even less funny than the first. Eventually I guess Mr. Condor decided it would be best just to end the show. Can't say I agree with him, but there's no use trying to change his mind.

_I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing someting we must learn and we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return._

I was really going to miss everyone, but I have to admit I was going to miss Tawni the most. We'd grown really close almost like best friends. And I couldn't stand not being able to see my best friend everyday.

"Tawn," I said as we sat in our dressing room for the last time, "I'm really going to miss you."

By now I had cried so much that I had used all my tears, but I still felt the prickly feeling of being on the verge of crying.

"I'll miss you too Sonny," she admitted looking at the ground, "You're the closest thing to a best friend that I have. I know we can keep in touch and all, but it really won't be the same."

I nodded in agreement and looked ahead at the wall. Just trying to take a mental picture of everything, so I would never forget it. I started to drift off into thought.

Tawni, as self centered as she was, had taught me a lot. She'd taught me what it's like to be famous from when you were born. She told me about having a super star mom, and having that mom as her agent. I learned that even the ones who have it good, have it bad. She really helped me to appreciate my life. I had a mom and a dad that loved me, even though my dad stayed in Wisconsin. My brother stayed too, I thought I had it bad when they refused to come. When I talked to Tawni about it, she helped me see it in a different perspection. She showed me how great my life is, compared to hers. Her mom was a super star and although she loved her, she was always busy. She'd never met her dad, apparently she was the result of a one night stand. And her sister died in a plane crash fifteen years ago. I never believed you could learn anything from friends, until I met Tawni. I thought friends were just people who kept you happy and who you liked to be around.

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you._

"Why don't we get our last fro-yo?" Tawni asked solemnly. I agreed and called out to Zora, "Wanna come?"

She agreed and we all walked down to the Commissary together in silence. None of us were happy enough to speak. I was going to miss Zora too, I really was. She'd taught me some things too, for instince she taught me cold cut catapults work with cheese. And she also taught me how to be a good friend, she'd taught me things I didn't know an eleven year old girl could teach. She really was someting different, and I was lucky to meet her.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. _

What if my real purpose for coming to So Random! wasn't just to make tweens laugh, what if it was to meet the cast.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

Tawni's POV

As we walked together in silence on our very last fro-yo run I started to think about someone other than myself. I started to think about Sonny.

She was a good friend, she'd showed me how horrible I was to people. Of course, I wasn't just going to change my ways but Sonny made me want to. I'd never told anyone, but I secretly used to like Chad. After so many failed attempts at getting him to like me I gave up. Then Sonny comes along and she doesn't even have to try to get him. She was everything I had ever wanted to be. She was kind, naturally pretty, always positive, and just all around friendly. I found it hard to be that way and I was so hoping her kindness would rub off on me in time, but now Mr. Condor had taken away that time.

_It well may be, that we will never meet again in this life time. So let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart._

I had no idea where life was going to take me now, or if I would even still be an actress in a few years. I knew that it wasn't going to go the way it had been before Sonny. She showed me all these other different careers that I'd never heard of. Lawyer, accountant, producer, doctor, hairdresser, the list goes on. I actually wanted to be something else now, after so long in Hollywood I wanted to move to Wisconsin and be an accountant or doctor. Sonny really changed me, I don't think there is anyway to thank her for everyting.

_And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend. _

As we reached the Commissary doors I stopped. "What if we can convince Mr. Condor to let us continue the show. All we have to do is write a really funny sketch!" I exclaimed, happy with my own idea.

Sonny and Zora's faces lit up and they nodded furiously. "Oh, I know let's do a parody sketch. We could Tween Titans or Louisiana Banana!" Sonny exclaimed clasping her hands together excitedly.

"What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, "Louisiana Banana?"

"You know! Hannah Montana!" she replied as she pulled me by the wrist down the hall. Zora followed quickly behind.

I laughed inwardly, she'd also shown me a real person. All the people I knew were fake Hollywood wanna-be's. Sonny was real, she was innocent and sweet. It was too nice.

_Like a ship blown from it's mouring by a wind off the sea, like a sead dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood._

We walked with a spring in our step to the Prop House where we found Nico and Grady half heartedly making a house of cards.

"Guys! We have the perfect way to get our show un cancelled," Zora exclaimed running up behind them. Thus causing Nico to jump and bump into Grady who in turn knocked over their house of cards.

"And that would be....." Nico said giving Zora the evil eye.

"Write a really really funny sketch, just to show him we still got it!" Sonny announced as she sat on the sofa with a pad and pen and began writing something.

"Alrighty, what should it be about then?" she asked looking at us all expectantly.

"I know! I know! It should be about a group of kids who find a magic banana. The magic banana has to be brought to a shepherd or the world will be covered in a cloud of cotton candy," Grady said smiling at his own idea.

Sonny and I exclaimed a glance and I shrugged. "Worth a shot I guess," I sighed plopping down next to Sonny.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you I have been changed for good._

We worked for a long long time on the sketch but in the end it turned out to be pretty funny. Just as we were finishing up Marshal and Mr Condor walked in.

"Great news kids! We decided not to cancel your show," Marshal anounced with a huge toothy grin.

We all exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Sonny got up, still laughing, and handed Marshal our sketch.

"You kid's still got it! I want this to be the first sketch in our next show," he laughed as he and Mr. Condor walked away.

Sonny and I walked back to our dressing room, talking and laughing about everything that happened on the show.

"Thanks Tawni," she said as our laughter died down.

"For what?"

"For everything, everything you've ever showed me and done for me. You're my best friend," she said stopping in front of our dressing room.

"Oh well I am an excellent teacher," I joked, "and thank you too."

_I have been changed, for good._


	2. Gives You Hell by the Glee Cast

**A/N: Sowwy everyone this is a day late!!! I hope you can forgive me though, it's entirley in Zora's POV!!! And I had an awesome day at school, aside from the fact that we were on lock down because of a prison break! Lol, Nate said he loved me and I was like um riiiigght and then later he's like I was joking, you're nose is soo big, I'd never like you! I seriously don't have a big nose, it's just shaped a little differently because it's a Roman nose.... lol not that you care...**

**Oh and I wrote this chapter a little differently ;) ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Gives You Hell by the Glee Cast (Yep I have the AAR and Glee version, just happens that the Glee one came up!)**

**

* * *

**

I watched the blonde haired jerk as he flirted away with Portlyn. Just the other day he went and broke Sonny's heart, tore it like paper, and yet he still has the nerve to flirt with that Brunette Barbie Doll!

When he caught sight of the icey glare I was sending him he stopped talking and looked down, shame and guilt written over his face. I recalled the situation like it was yesteday, which it was.

_~Flashback~_

_"Sonny, I...I like you, I mean I love you," Chad said nervously stutterting. Everyone had suspected this day to come, but nobody expected it to end the way it did._

_"What?" Sonny chocked out, "I mean... I love you too."_

_"Really? Well then I'll pick you up at eight," he said clicking his tongue and doing the weird finger point thing._

_Sonny giggled and nodded, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Suddenly a blonde haired girl ran through the enterance and up to Chad!_

_Chad goaned and tried to get the girl to leave but she wouldn't._

_"I got your message Chaddy," she said in a sickly sweet tone, "Is it true? Do you really love me?"_

_"What!" Sonny yelled. The girl squealed and handed Sonny her phone. "See, righ there in the message," she said. And there it was, Chad had sent her a message saying he loved her. _

_"Sonny I..." Chad said taking her hand. Sonny jerked her hand away. "Don't want to hear it," she finished for him, running past him just as the tears began to fall. _

_~End Flashback~_

I knew Chad hadn't meant to hurt Sonny, and probably had sent the message to the blonde girl without thinking first. But to go on flirting with Portlyn was unacceptable! I needed to help Sonny and Chad get back together, all this anger was killing me! And I had the perfect plan.

"Sonny!" I yelled as I ran out of the Commissary to our dressing room.

Later that day

"And now please welcome to the stage Sonny Munroe, singing a song by the All American Rejects," Marshal's voice boomed through the microphone. I was so glad Marshal and Sonny agreed to my plan. Of course, Sonny doesn't know what the plan is actually for, she thinks it so she can get out her emotions.. not to get her and Chad together.

The So Random! audience cheered uncontrolabley as Sonny approached the microphone. She didn't look happy excited or nervous, she looked hurt angry and dead set on getting out her emotions.

The music started, and then Sonny began to sing. Her voice truley was beautiful!

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working, at a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes?

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far?

You've never seemed so tense, love!

I've never seen you fall so hard.

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you,

And truth be told I'm lying."

We couldn't stop ourselves we started to sing backstage, the audience luckily thought it was part of the act.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell,

Hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,

Then he's a fool you're just as well,

Hope it gives you hell.

Hope it gives you hell."

Everyone was about to start singing again, but I stopped them.

"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,

Yeah where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on."

I allowed them to sing again.

"And truth be told I miss you,

And truth be told I'm lying.

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell."

Once again Sonny got a solo

"Now you'll never see, what you've done to me.

You can take back your memories they're no good to me.

And here's all your lies you can look me in the eyes,

With that sad sad look that you wear so well."

By this point Sonny looked exhuasted and tears started to fall from her eyes, she couldn't continue to sing. So us being the good friends we are rushed on stage and took over for her.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell."

She looked back at us and smiled. I shrugged and she seemed to regain her strength as we all sang together.

"

When you see my face hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along

Well you'll never tell.

Then you're the fool I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell.

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell.

You can sing along, I hope that it will treat you well."

The audience cheered and cheered as we all took a bow.

Once the show ended Tawni and Sonny decided to get a celebratory fro-yo. I would've come but I had to spy and make sure Chad confronted Sonny about her song. It was no secret Chad watched So Random! and he wasn't stupid, he'd know the song was directed towards him.

As if on cue Chad ran up to Sonny.

"Sonny!" he yelled grabbing her wrist. She struggled to break free before giving in and turning to face him.

"What. Do. You. Want. Chad?" she bit, holding back a slap.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he sighed, "I forgot I was even dating Alexis. I don't even text her, I have my people deal with meaningless girlfriends."

"So if I was your girlfriend, your 'people would deal with me?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"No," Chad replied shaking his head frantically, "I mean I'm sorry. Please, give me another chance. Sonny will you go out with me?"

I could practically see the hopefullness in Chad's eyes, I was just as hopefull as he was in fact!

Sonny hesitated before stating, "No."

She turned on her heels and walked to the Commissary. Tawni stayed back with Chad, who seemed depressed.

"Don't worry Chad," she comforted, "I'm sure you can get any girl you want."

Chad shook his head slowly, "You don't get it. I'm in love with Sonny. I don't want any other girl, I only want Sonny."

Tawni placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You can't always get what you want," she said before walking away to find Sonny.

A single tear slid down Chad's face. "I know," he whispered.


	3. The Damage In Your Heart by Weezer

**A/N: Ooh yay I got reviews!!! I love them so much, and I am so glad that Icelyn likes 'em!!! Lol yep you got a shoutout xXIceshadowXx!!!! So anyway here we go.... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, sorry folks it's true, or The Damage In Your Heart by Weezer! I don't even own a facebook account :(**

**EDIT: After I read this chapter I realized I hadn't given Sonny's boyfriend the best name... Dakota Condor.. Dakota Sonny's boyfriend.... oopsies! Soo sorry!!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I cried and cried as I lay there staring at the ceiling. He was gone, Dakota, was gone. Nothing would bring him back. Stupid airplane pilot for falling asleep! Stupid me for moving out here! If I hadn't left Wisconsin, he never would've gone on the plane to come out here. But he had and there was no changing that, he was gone.

_One more time_

_I have crossed the line_

_Now you won't be mine_

_Anymore._

I had hoped to do what so many characters in movies do, to move on. To meet someone else I loved almost as much and to meet someone who could take away the pain. So far nobody.

I groaned and rolled on my side. 12:04 AM the clock said, great I couldn't even get to sleep! I really needed to talk to someone, someone I trusted. Tawni? Nope she's getting her beauty sleep. Grady? He's at his older brother's birthday party. Zora? I don't really think she's the best option. Nico? Well, I guess I could call him.

I dialed his number in my cell phone, and waited as it rang. He didn't pick up. I didn't bother to leave a message, I simply hung up. The last person on my list of 'friends' was Chad. I didn't really trust him but I needed to let it out. I pressed two on my speed dial. What? I can't have Chad Dylan Cooper on my speed dial?

_One more dream_

_Vanished up in smoke_

_Now I have no hope_

_Anymore._

He answered on the first ring, which was a little creepy.

"Sonny?" he asked frantically, "Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"I think that a better question is why you were awake in the middle of the night," I half teased, I was finding it increasingly harder to talk.

"Um, are you ok?" was his reply. I sniffed a little and a few tears made their way down my face.

"No, not really. Could you meet me at the park by my apartment. Ya know, where we built the dog houses," I said, trying not to sound broken.

He agreed and hung up. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, I hadn't bothered to get changed into my pajamas and my clothes weren't too wrinkled. My problem was my hair and makeup, they were so messed up! My hair looked like it had been brushed with a rat's tail and my make up was... well I don't want to give you nightmares. Let's just say that after about fifteen minutes of primping half of my face was presentable. I quickly fixed the other half and raced out the door, luckily my mom was at work all night so she had no idea.

I drove, deep in though, all the way to the park. How had it all gone so wrong? Why would Dakota be taken away from me like that? I kept thinking it was my fault, even though deep down I knew I couldn't have prevented it if I had wanted to, which I did.

When I got out the car I saw a dark shadow make it's way towards me. My innitial reaction was to scream, but I remembered that it was probably just Chad.

"Very funny trying to scare me like that Chad," I laughed half heartedly.

As his face came into sight, I could see real concern in his eyes. "I wasn't trying to scare you, anyway what's wrong?" he asked as he lead me towards the swing set.

I sat in one swing, and he sat in the other. I looked at the ground, not trusting myself to speak. I couldn't cry in front of the enemy!

"Sonny," he spoke softly, taking my hand, "You know you can tell me anything."

I looked up from the ground, I couldn't see his face but his words sounded sincere.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you," I sighed giving in, "Dakota, my boyfriend, was on a plane to visit me. But the plane crashed and none of the passangers survived," I started to cry, "and.... and I lo...loved Dakota... with... with every.. everything I could."

At some point during my story Chad had dropped my hand and kneeled down in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he pulled me off my swing, wrapping his arms around me as he did so. I couldn't control myself, I cried into his shirt. For some reason though, he didn't push me away.

_Let it go._

_The damage in your heart._

_Let it go._

_The damage in your heart._

_I can't tell you how the words have made me feel._

_I can't tell you how the words have made me feel._

He lifted my chin up after I cried for a while. "Don't cry Sonny," he soothed leading me to a picnic table.

"I just wish I could move on Chad," I sniffed, "I want to fall in love with someone again, I loved being in love, but I'm afraid to."

He just shrugged and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"You have so many great friends that are there for you. You have Tawni, Nico, Grady, and the little shrimp," he said, "And then you have me."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "You mean that?" I asked.

He once again just shrugged. "I wouldn't leave you alone Sonny, I'll always take care of you. My promise," he replied.

"We should be getting back home," I said abruptley standing up.

We walked in silence to our cars. I got in mine, but not befor saying, "Thanks Chad. For everything."

* * *

The next day at Condor Studios

"Oh Sonny I am so so sorry," Tawni offered as she sat next to me at my vanity.

I shrugged and laughed a little, "No I'm fine Tawn, really. I talked to someone about it and... and they helped me move on."

"Sonny I don't think it's right to move on like that," Tawni scolded. I only laughed again.

"Ok, whatever you say girl," I replied dismissing her comment.

She just frowned and picked up the issue of Tween Weekly sitting on her desk. As she flipped through the pages she gasped, dropping the magazine in the process.

"What?" I asked sitting down on the leopard print chair near her vanity.

"Page 10," she stuttered, "Look at page 10."

I shrugged and picked up, after I studied it for a second I followed Tawni's example. I gasped and dropped the magazine.

"What were you doing at the park with Chad... at night?!" she screamed. I thought she was angry, but when I turned around to face her I saw an excited girl.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she shrieked bouncing up and down on her heels. I covered my ears, "Please, don't yell!"

"Sorry," she huffed.

"Ok, well as you know Dakota died," I recalled tearing up at the mention of his name, "And the only person I could call to talk about it with was Chad. So we met up at the park and just talked."

"Girl, he's got it ba-ad! If I know Chad Dylan Cooper, which I do, I know he'd never do that for just anyone," she half sing songed with a mischevious smile.

I shrugged, "Think what you want Tawn, we're just friends."

_One more tear_

_Falling down your face_

_Doesn't mean that much_

_Anymore._

"Who's just friends?" a blonde haired actor asked as he entered our room.

"You and Sonny," Tawni pipped up. I sent her a death glare.

"Um..." he said. I immediatly knew what he was thinking, so I picked up the magazine on the floor and handed it to him.

"Oh, this? This was just... just I was.... I got to go," he stuttered as he ran out the door.

"I'll find out," Tawni offered, "You should rest."

I agreed, knowing she wouldn't let me go. As soon as she left, I silently followed behind her. Soon enough we reached Chad, I quickly hid behind a plant.

"Chad!" she yelled, he turned swiftly, "I know that wasn't nothing so don't say it was. What is that picture?"

"None of your business Blondie," he scoffed.

"Actually, it is," she retorted, "Sonny's my friend, if you're playing some stupid game to hurt her then.. then I will kill you Chad Dylan Cooper."

He shook his head, "It wasn't a game."

"Sure, then what was it?" she asked crossing her arms, obviously not convinced, "Do you like her?"

His eyes widened at the accusation, and the next words that he said, he would regret.

"No! That is crazy! She's a silly random, all I was doing was playing the charm card. After I got her trust I was going to bring So Random! down from the inside!" he screamed.

"What," Tawni chocked out. I wanted to run away crying, but I couldn't let them know I was there.

Chad turned and walked away, just as he was out of sight Tawni turned around too.

She immediatly caught sight of me. "Sonny," she said dissaprovingly, but her gaze softened, "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," I said, my voice cracking and broken. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Sonny, some people are like that. They can't admit their feelings."

"What?" I questioned looking up at her.

"It's obvious he was lying, he did that because he cared. But do you think Chad would tell someone like me?" she replied matter-of-factly.

I shrugged, sighed, and walked back to my dressing room. I wanted to belive Tawni, but my mind was telling me not to. It really didn't hurt that much, I knew Chad never cared. And plus after losing Dakota, it seemed like nothing else could hurt me.

_One more loss_

_In a losing life_

_Doesn't hurt so bad_

_Anymore_

I erased his number from my phone, I couldn't talk to Chad anymore. I didn't want him to mess up whatever happiness I had left. As I reached the dressing room door I decided to go for some fro-yo. I walked in silence, thinking. Just contemplating why this was all happening to me. My so-called friend just wanted to hurt me, and my boyfriend who I loved had died. I couldn't bring myself to delete Daokota's number though, I needed it in there. I needed it for comfort. When he was alive, I would call him if I was feeling sad, and that's what I needed to do right now. I called his number, hoping they hadn't yet dissconnected his phone.

_Yo you've reached Dakota at my cell. I'm on a plane on my way to see my wonderful girlfriend Sonny, so leave a message and I'll get back to ya soon."_

I wiped away the tears I didn't know where falling down my face, and stifled courage to leave a message.

"Dakota, it's... Sonny. I know you can't hear me, but I need to talk to you. I love you, and I can only hope you loved me. I'm in so much pain right now, all I need is your help," I whispered as I began to cry again. "One sign god, one sign," I whispered. I knew it was cheesy to ask for a sign from god, but it was all I could do. After I called Dakota, Chad's comment hurt more than before. Maybe it was the sudden realization? But now I really felt pain from what Chad said.

Suddenlt the jerkthrob himself walked through the Commissary doors, as he saw me crying he immediatly ran over. I decided that instead of letting him know I heard him, I'd do something evil. Anything to make my mood brighter right?

"Sonny are you ok?" he asked taking my hand in his.

I started to force my crying to come out in louder sobs, trying to draw attention to our table. I was going to hurt him like he did to me. "I miss Dakota," I whined.

"Sonny we talked about this," he said in a low voice, trying to get me to be quieter, "He's gone, you could always try moving on. It works trust me!"

I shrugged, still resting my head in my hands, but I made the sobs more hiccupy. "I can't move on, because...." I trailed off, here came my soap opera moment, "Because I thought you cared."

By this point all eyes were on us. Chad was fidgeting uncomfortabley in his seat as he spoke up. "Well.... well you were... right," he sighed in defeat. My mouth was practically hitting the floor, but I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room had their mouth hanging open, except Chad and a very smug looking Tawni.

"W-what? But I heard what you said to Tawni and..." I rambled on and on, but he quieted me.

"Sonny, I lied to Tawni, I lied because I was... scared. I don't know if you like me or not, and I am so afraid of getting rejected by you because of how much it would hurt," he whispered, his eyes began to water, "But it's now or never. Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

The crowd that had gathered to watch the moment gasped, not in a disbeiliving way. More of a 'how sweet' way. "Y-yes," I chocked out. He smiled and offered his hand to help me up. We walked out of the Commissary, hand in hand, and out to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute Chad, filming isn't over for you is it?" I asked as we got into his car.

He shrugged, "I'm CDC, I can do whatever I want." I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same.

"Thanks Chad, for everything," I said, remembering my words from the other night.

"I know," he happily sighed, "I know."

Maybe I could have a fairy tale ending after all? Maybe I could fall in love, maybe Dakota and I weren't meant to be? Well, whatever the case may be.. I'm with Chad and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Let it go_

_The damage in your heart._

_Let it go_

_The damage in your heart._

_I can't tell you how the words have made me feel._

_I can't tell you how the words have made me feel._

* * *

**Ok I liked this way better in my head.... I don't like how this chapter or the second chapter turned out... but really I listen to your guys's opinions! So review please? Even though I'm using my ipod, you can suggest a song. If I have it on my ipod I will use it! :) See y'all around!**


	4. 1985 by Bowling For Soup

**A/N: Everyone trust me I'm working on Not For The Life of Me but I'd really appreciate like at least one more review before I do that! Anyway here's the next chapter of this, I thought it might be kind of fun to have a Connie based chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance, to all those people who thought I did... WAKE UP!! Lol And I don't own 1985 by Bowling For Soup**

**PS- Yep I changed 'Debbie' to 'Connie' in the song, got a problemo with that?**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I yawned and looked at the clock, it was seven fourty on a Monday morning. I hate Mondays! Everyone thinks I'm 'sonny' and happy everyday, well that would be true if there were no such thing as Monday's! Everyone knows the only reason Monday's are great is because Marshal let's us have the day off to catch up from the lack of sleep on the weekend.

_Woo hoo hoo!_

_Woo hoo hoo!_

"Son-ny!" my mother nagged, "Get up or be late! Your choice."

"I choose late," I grumbled turning over and hiding my head in my pillow.

"Sonny," she persisted. I still didn't budge. She sighed. "You leave me no choice, I'll just go get the water bucket," she said.

I shot up instantly. "No! No it's fine, see I'm up!" I assure her frantically as I rushed around trying to find a good outfit from the clothing on the floor.

"Honestly Sonny it's called a closet, you hang up your clothes," my mom said as she watched me pick up a crinckled blouse.

"The thing with closets Mom, is that they don't have enough room," I replied trying to straighten out the shirt as best I could.

My mom rolled her eyes. "What are you talking a-AH!" she screamed as she opened the closet door. Boxes of random objects and clothing fell out on top of her. "What did I tell ya," I called rushing out of my bedroom to the kitchen where I quickly grabbed an apple.

Connie's POV

_Connie just hit the wall, she never had it all._

I slumped onto my daughters bed, heaving a heavy sigh. She was in the prime of her life, and what was I? I was a fourty-five year old woman who hadn't once lived out her dream. Here I was cleaning up after my slob of a teenager who was living her dream. She was a star of her favorite television show. One of the many things I imagined myself doing when I grew up. I wanted to be the next Lucille Ball, modern version of course! And yet here I was, about ready to strangle my daugher. Half from her messiness and half from jealousy.

_One Prozac a day,_

_Husband's a CPA_

If was going to have one shot at the dream, first I had to find me a man. Sonny's father and I had divorced years ago, and I honestly had been lonely ever since. I decided to pick Sonny up from the studios that day.

I took one last look around her room. "If she really cares... she'll clean it," I decided standing up and walking out to the kitchen for some breakfast. I recalled my favorite singer, I had wanted to be the next Madonna. Now I wanted to be Lady Gaga! I wanted to be a young Lea Michelle, I wanted to be anything but what I am now. A mom of a teen star.

_Her dreams went out the door_

_When she turned twenty four_

I absentmindedly ate a banana as I flipped on the television, something about Mackenzie Falls was on and I was interested.

"In other news Chad Dylan Cooper's father is single yet again," the news lady said, "And this time he's being very picky about his new woman."

My ears perked up and I turned all attention to the television screen.

"I want a woman who can cook, clean, and be kind," a clip of Chad's father played, "Mostly I want a woman with a famous kid like mine."

I smiled to myself, I was all of those things! Maybe this could be my big break! Oh but what will Sonny think. Isn't Chad Dylan Cooper the 'concieted jerk face' she's always talking about?

_Only been with one man,_

_What happened to her plan?_

"If you fit these categories call 555-555-555," the anchor woman smiled. I instantly knew it was a fake number and all my previous hopes crashed. The only thing that carried me through my daily routine was the hope that when I went to pick up Sonny, something magical would happen to me. When it came time to pick up Sonny I climbed into the convertible she bought me for my birthday.

"It's just a moment this time will pass," I sang along to the U2 song playing on the radio.

"And that's it for this afternoons classic oldies," the guy on the radio said.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I realized what century I lived in. Pulling up outside the studios made me feel really out of place. There were so many beach blonde and blue eyed girls in their short-shorts waiting outside. Every time a teen star walked out one of the girls would assume a position on his arm. It was as if the girls rehearsed waiting for their boy-toy everyday! It really made me sick. Suddenly a car pulled up in front of me, I decided to get out. A

As I stood up on the side walk, so did the man in the other car. As he caught sight of me he smiled and walked over.

"Cameron Drake Goldfarb," he introduced shaking my hand, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's father."

I giggled in a 'teen girl cutesy way' and introduced myself. "Connie Jess Munroe," I said, "I'm Sonny Munroe's mother."

"Oh Sonny Munroe eh?" he smiled, "Don't tell her, but my Chad has a bit of a crush on her."

"He does, does he?" I asked, "Well don't tell him but my daughter.... is in denial."

He chuckled at my lame joke. "Well Connie, my boy's here," he said as a blonde haired actor exited the studio, "Would you like to go out for coffee tonight?"

"Sure, but don't you need my adress?" I agreed happily.

"Nah, Chad's got it. He's been to your apartment before hasn't he?" he replied walking over to his son, "Bye!"

"Bye!" I called.

I heard Chad whining. "D-ad! What did I tell you about picking me up from work! And why are you flirting with Sonny's mom?" he asked with a disgusted look.

I couldn't hear his father's reply, but I wasn't really listening anyway. All I could think about was my date tonight. I sat there with a huge smile on my face as Sonny plopped into the passenger's seat.

"Hi mom," she smiled, "Anything interesting happen?"

"You have no idea," I chuckled as we pulled out of the parking lot.

_She was gonna be an actress_

_She was gonna be a star_

_She was gonna shake her ass_

_On the hood of white snake's car._

_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy_

_Look's at her average life_

_And nothing has been...._

_Alright since_

_Bruce Springsteen_

_Madonna_

_Way before Nirvanna_

_There was U2 and Blondie_

_And music still on MTV_

_Her two kids in highschool_

_They tell her that she's un-cool_

_Cause she's still preoccupied with _

_19_

_19_

_1985_

* * *

**Happy? I put a little Channy in there folks! :)**


End file.
